Mobile devices often receive vast amounts of data from various applications, such as text messages (for example, through Short Message Service (SMS) or Multimedia Message Service (MMS)), emails, phone calls, calendar alerts, geo-location alerts, voicemails, and third-party applications. Some mobile devices alert users to newly-received data through a “notification” that an event has occurred or that new information is available. For example, if a mobile device receives two new text messages, and an application message, the mobile device can display notifications that the new text messages and application message have been received (as opposed to displaying the actual messages). In some instances, one or more of the notifications can provide at least a preview of the received messages. Such notifications provide the user with a summary or overview of the data being received or provided to the user, and are often presented in chronological or reverse-chronological order.
Due to the increasing number of notifications provided by applications, users of mobile devices are often presented with an extensive amount of information at any given time. Some recent mobile device systems allow users to manually assign priority levels to certain notifications and thereby change the order in which notifications are presented.
Many known systems and devices, however, lack the ability to intelligently present notifications based on their importance to a specific user, and without requiring the user to manually program such settings.